Methanosian
Methanosian is a race from the planet Methanos. They are both pyrokinetic and chlorokinetic. Swampfire is of this race. Methanos is described as a swamp planet that has an atmosphere that is toxic to most life forms''. Methan''os also has large underground deposits of methane gas that sometimes escape and create geysers of flame that to jumps up to twenty feet into the air. Methanosians are descended from carnivorous swamp plants, but at some point in their evolution Methanosians evolved, into herbivores. Breaking down rotting plant matter in their pitcher plant-like stomachs to produce the flammable gas methane, which they used for their fire attacks. They can control plants. Appearance Methanosians are a humanoid plant-like alien species with a green and black colored body with root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. Also, their shoulders and head have red and yellow petals. Methanosians can either have four or five fingers. Methanosians are taller than an average human and have a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. A Methanosian's voice is very stuffy and nasally because they do not have noses. So far, only males have been seen. It is unknown what females look like. Before they hit puberty, they have black faces and their petals and facial structure are different. But at some point in life, they slowly blossom in their mature form, as shown in Charmed, I'm Sure with Swampfire. History Methanosians evolved from carnivorous swamp plants. At some point, Methanosians evolved into herbivores. Known Methanosians *Swampfire (The Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian) **Mr. Mucky (Dimension 23 version of Swampfire) **Fireflower (Dimension 23 version of Swampfire in Ben 23) **Plantfire (Dimension 23 version of Swampfire in BTOU) **Stinkplant (Dimension 99 counterpart of Swampfire in Ben 99) **Marshinfero (Biotrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian) **Bog Blaze (the Atomnitrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian) *Swamps *Ceae *Muckburn *Rolus *Pondflame Evolved Methanosians *Ultimate Swampfire (Swampfire's ultimate form, only in the Ultimatrix) Methanosian Fusions/Hybrids *SwampFibian (Part Methanosian) *Swampire (Part Methanosian) *Ultimate SwampFibian (Part Methanosian) *Ultimate Swampire (Part Methanosian) *Anur-Mirrored SwampFibian (Part Methanosian) *Anur-Mirrored Swampire (Part Methanosian) *Anur-Mirrored Ultimate SwampFibian (Part Methanosian) *Anur-Mirrored Ultimate Swampire (Part Methanosian) *Scorninator 1/6 Mutant Hybrid *Swampmutt (1/2 Methanosian, 1/2 Vulpimancer) *Infern (1/2 Methanosian, 1/2 Pyronite) *Ultimate Kevin (part Methanosian, part evolved Methanosian) Gallery Swampfire_ov2.png|Matured Swampfire Swampfire OU 1.png MrMucky.png|Mr. Mucky 185px-Methanosian_Actor2.png Albedo Swampfire For UEEF9 .jpg Albedo Swampfire For UUF9 .jpg J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10AlienForceOmnitrixAliensSwampfire.png 111px-OmniverseSwampfire.png Mature Swampfire.png Swampfire For UEE.png Red Swampfire For UltimateEchoEchoFan09 .jpg SwampfireSecondFireballOV.png SwampfireNewOV.png SwampfireSecondOV.png Swampfire (3).png Swampfire MassTass.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10AlienForceAlbedoUltimatrixAliensSwampfire.png BTDW Swampfire.png Swampfire Blossomed.png SwampfireRecolor.png Swampfire Ultimate Insanity character.png Swampflame.png MonsterSwampfireAF.png Austen 14,00000 as swampfire.png Austen 104 as ultimate swampfire.png Swamp61.jpg UltimateSwampfire.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensUltimateSwampfire.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensSwampfire.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10AlienForceBenUltimatrixAliensUltimateSwampfire.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10AlienForceBenUltimatrixAliensSwampfire.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10AlienForceBioidsOmnitrixAliensSwampfire.png Better Swamp.png Swamp (3) .jpg Swamp (2) .jpg Mature Swampfire.png Swampfire For UEE.png POTO Swampfire For Ultiverse .jpg SwampfireHR.PNG.png SwampfireHR.PNG Swampfire Redesign (With Referance To Swampfire Rough Concepts and Supertodd9 On Dev) .jpg SwampireJoshuasEvilCloneAfterBen10ArtCutOut.png Swampfire MassTass.png Alien Matrix Ultimate Swampfire.png Ultimate Swampblast .jpg Alien Matrix Swampfire.jpg Blazest (3).png Blazest (2).png Swampfire_(2).png Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Sapient Species Category:Characters Category:Fire Aliens Category:Plant Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens